De festivales, encuentros y amigos de la infancia
by kaze no akuma
Summary: De verdad los encuentros con las personas son fortuitos o algo tiene que decir el destino de ellos.


**La inspiración para esta historia nació de leer un one-shot de "Aguas turbulentas" de Harumaki03, donde escribió una parte sobre un festival escolar, asi que la idea principal surgio en ese momento y por tanto tenia esta historia casi lista desde antes del final de la serie, pero por mas que intentaba darle un buen final, nada de lo que escribia me parecía correcto, pero por fin pude hacer algo decente con esta historia.**

**Solo quiero comentar algo:****ODIE EL FINAL DEL MANGA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUES DE TANTOS CAPITULOS, EL AUTOR DEJARA A TODOS LOS FANS CON UN FINAL ABIERTO.**

Espero que la disfruten y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber su opinión y seguir escribiendo algo más.

**De festivales, encuentros y amigos de la infancia**

Cualquiera que la viera en aquella situación diría que no era más que una chica normal que se encontraba perdida entre todos los puestos que se alzaban a su alrededor, y no es que fuera alguien diferente a cualquier chica que caminara por ese lugar, pero después de tantos años actuando de la misma forma era complicado quitarse del todo su faceta de superioridad.

Pero por dentro sabía que no estaba en esa situación por su propia cuenta, bien sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía la misma persona que la metía en todo tipo de situaciones incómodas, aunque solo lo admitiría para ella, era su culpa encontrarse perdida y sin saber bien cómo resolver la situación.

Suspiro con resignación al tiempo que contemplaba todos los pequeños locales que la rodeaban; puestos de comida, lugares de juegos para todo tipo de personas y alguno que otro que vendían juguetes o souvenirs de la escuela; aquello provocaba que una lluvia de recuerdos de su primer festival escolar recorriera toda su mente y al mismo tiempo que cierto momento aun le causaba nauseas, al final, siempre hubo algo que hizo que le tomará algún cariño especial a la comida china y sobre todo que agradeciera cada situación que vivió.

–Disculpa, estas perdida– le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Se giro sobre sí misma y observo a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos color café y un vestido de color verde, que le sonreía con amabilidad.

–No sabría decir si estoy perdida o no, porque realmente no sé siquiera donde buscar la razón por la que viene– admitió con pesadez.

–Ohh– contesto confundida la chica –Bueno, soy Mayumi Kurase, soy alumna de este instituto, si quieres podemos caminar juntas hasta que encuentres lo que estas buscando–.

–Soy Erina, mucho gusto Kurase-san y muchas gracias– contesto con una pequeña sonrisa; la rubia le miro unos momentos tratando de atinar si la había visto en algún lugar, porque aquella chica le parecía familia y en lo mas profundo de su mente ese nombre le causaba una leve irritación que no podía comprender en ese momento, pero dejando eso de lado se concentro en analizar si era correcto decir sus apellidos en ese lugar, sabia que no importaba si dijera su apellido, pero al final quería evitar cualquier situación… ya suficiente era estar en ese lugar en busca de "esa razón".

–Dime Mayumi por favor, Erina-san– le pidió con amabilidad.

–Entonces también solo es Erina– le devolvió la respuesta con la misma amabilidad.

Comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo que se formaba por todos los pequeños puestos y Erina no podía mas que observar con asombro el número de personas que había en ese lugar, aquello era tan parecido al festival del banquete lunar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente; ahí no existía esa atmósfera competitiva y de rivalidad a la que tanto se había acostumbrado desde que estudiaba el instituto y que solo se asentó durante la preparatoria; pero el espacio por donde caminaba solo tenia una atmósfera de risas y alegría que le inundaba y le provocaba preguntarse si eso era lo que se había perdido toda su vida.

–En tu escuela no tienen este tipo de festivales– le preguntó Mayumi al percatarse que la mirada de la rubia iba de un lugar a otro con sorpresa.

–No es eso, es que el festival de mi escuela es muy diferente, aquí parece que el único fin es divertirse con todos y disfrutarlo, en mi escuela es un concurso en que se evalúa tu desempeño y sino logras un mínimo, puedes ser expulsado– explicaba la oji-violeta.

–Entonces tu escuela debe ser muy competitiva para que puedan expulsarte por no conseguir algo– le contesto la castaña.

–No he conocido un lugar donde exista mas competencia que mi escuela– le dijo Erina al tiempo que las dos se acercaban a la puerta principal del gran edificio.

–Lo mejor será entrar a ver las actividades de las aulas, todos los puestos que viste eran los de primer año, segundo año se encarga de la parte deportiva del festival y por ultimo, los de tercer año decoran las aulas de diferentes temáticas, y como creo que no encontraste nada en los puestos la mejor opción ahora será esa–.

Para Erina toda aquella explicación le fascinaba y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez todo aquello podría ser una parte esencial del festival que estaba por realizarse en unos meses en Totsuki y que creía seria un excelente cambio que sin duda su abuelo aprobaría e incluso participara en cualquier competencia de deporte.

–Por cierto, Mayumi, tu no participas en el festival– pregunto la rubia al ingresar a la recepción de la escuela y observar con asombro el enorme cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Sumiredōri".

–Conoces el distrito de compras– le contesto emocionada la castaña.

–Ehh…Si, he ido algunas ocasiones– No sabia porque, pero ver el nombre de aquel lugar le traía recuerdos que le provocaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y al mismo tiempo sentir cómo sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse.

Mayumi miraba con atención la reacción que aquella rubia tenia con solo mirar el cartel y es que podía percibir el tenue sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas y como sus labios se curveaban en una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella misma no podía decir nada, ella caminaba todos los días por ese lugar y a pesar de que habían pasado mas de dos años, cada que se detenía frente a su local favorito, toda su cara se convertía en tomate al recordar al chico del que se había enamorado desde secundaria.

–En esta ocasión todos los de tercer año decidimos personificar el lugar que mas nos representa y resulto ser el distrito Sumiredōri, por lo que cada grupo escogió un local diferente para representar, así que, si ya lo conoces vas a poder reconocer la mayoría de los lugares– la tomo de la mano sin aviso previo y la jalo con delicadeza para comenzar a caminar.

Si antes se encontraba perpleja por el ambiente que existía en la primera sección del festival, la sensación que desprendían los pasillos y las risas que se colaban por fuera de las ventanas de las aulas era algo poco conocido para ella y que en ese momento le despertaba tanta curiosidad que no se daba cuenta de los minutos que pasaba estática mirando el interior de algunos salones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba algo la detuvo en su caminar y es que no recordaba el tiempo que había estado mirando todo lo que le robaba la atención; se reprendió a si misma por mostrar aquel comportamiento tan infantil y se giro para mirar a su acompañante que le miraba con curiosidad.

–Creo que no solamente el festival de tu escuela es diferente, sino que parece que te sorprende incluso ver a todos sonreír y reír– le comento la castaña.

–Lo siento– se inclino un poco para hacer una reverencia, pero fue detenida por las manos de Mayumi.

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, es solo que es divertido ver tu cara de asombro con cada persona o cosa que vez y eso que dijiste que ya habías visitado el distrito comercial–.

Erina sintió como la temperatura de las puntas de sus orejas comenzaba a aumentar –La verdad es que fue apenas hace 2 meses que conocí el distrito, antes solo sabia que existía, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de visitarlo–sus orejas ahora de una tonalidad rojiza demostraban los nervios que ese tema le provocaban.

–Ohhh, creo que entonces vives muy lejos de aquí, porque yo toda la vida he caminado por allí– le respondió la chica de ojos marrón.

–Entonces debes conocer a todas las personas del distrito de memoria–.

–Se puede decir que sí, porque desde que estaba en la primaria mi madre y yo pasamos la tarde viendo las tiendas y comiendo en un pequeño local que antes estaba abierto siempre, pero que no creo vuelva a abrir pronto–. Las ultimas palabras escaparon con mas tristeza de lo que hubiera querido mostrar lo que provoco que Erina le mirara –Perdón, es solo que ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos y caminar por allí todos los días y verlo cerrado es difícil, allí trabajaba uno de nuestros compañeros del instituto, pero cambio de escuela en la preparatoria y ahora es raro que lo veamos, pero sabes, esa fue la razón por la que mi grupo decidió representar ese local y mas aun invitar a nuestro compañero a que estuviera aquí–. Cada palabra salía con más ánimos de sus labios y la rubia se preguntaba qué significaba aquel amigo para ella, porque esa misma forma de decir las cosas era la que ella tenia cuando hablaba de cierta persona.

–Ese compañero, es tu novio Mayumi– y las palabras le salieron sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la chica castaña tenia el rostro completamente enrojecido –Perdón, yo, Perdón, no era mi intención hacer esa pregunta, se me escapo sin pensarlo, lo siento–.

–Ehhh, Ehhhh, yo este…–

Pero cualquier cosa que pudiera contestar se quedo atorada en su garganta cuando escucho que alguien al final del pasillo gritaba su nombre con fuerza.

–Mayumi– gritaba una chica de cabello castaño claro que corría en dirección a las dos chicas.

Erina miraba con comprensión la cara de agitación que tenia Mayumi cuando la chica llego a su lado y la tomo de los hombros para moverla de un lado para otro y decirle algo acerca de que su "amigo" ya tenia todo listo para abrir el aula; por un momento un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y recordó como Alice hacia lo mismo cada vez que la quería molestar.

–Ali…Ahi…Aki…– trataba de decir Mayumi.

–Mayumi, te estoy diciendo que ya todo esta listo para que abramos el aula y sobre todo que tu "amiguito de la infancia" dijo que fuera a buscarte– la chica oji-azul entonces fue que se percato de la presencia de Erina –Ehhh, lo siento, soy Aki Koganei, la mejor amiga de Mayumi– hizo una reverencia amistosa y regreso a su actividad de zarandear a su pobre amiga.

–Eh… Mucho gusto, soy Erina– le respondió la rubia mirando preocupada la escena.

–Aki, Aki, espera– le suplicaba la chica –Necesito un poco más de tiempo, Erina esta buscando a una persona y le dije que le ayudaría a encontrar…– Aki volteo la mirada en la dirección de rubia y le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

–Oohh, acaso esa persona es tu novio– le preguntó Aki acercando su rostro a una sonrojada Erina que le miraba con nerviosismo.

–Aki, déjala en paz– dijo Mayumi alejando a su amiga del rostro de Erina –Disculpala, siempre hace lo mismo con todas personas que conoce–.

–Eres muy aburrida Mayu, no tiene nada de malo preguntarle a las personas si estaban buscando a su enamorado, ademas, déjame divertirme un poco, contigo ya no es lo mismo desde que ese tonto se fue– contesto –Pero no importa, lo principal ahora es que vayamos al aula a apoyar a todos, ademas lo mas probable es que la "persona misteriosa" que busca Eri este en la fila de espera, así que vamos todas– las tomo de la mano sin aviso previo y comenzó a caminar en una dirección desconocida para la oji-violeta.

Caminaron entre una multitud de personas que entraban y salían de todas las aulas que conformaban aquel largo pasillo, giraron al final del mismo solo para encontrarse con un enorme grupo de personas formadas en linea recta que provenía de los escalones superiores del piso donde se encontraban ahora.

–Te lo dije Mayu, elegimos el mejor local para representar– dijo Aki mientras pedía permiso entre las personas para subir las escalares.

Erina por su parte no dejaba de preguntarse que local habían elegido para que hubiera esa cantidad de personas formadas, aquella fila le recordaba un poco al restaurante de Kuga en aquel lejano banquete de hace casi 3 años; pero aquel recuerdo se desvaneció cuando noto lo que decían las personas en sus conversaciones, "escuchaste, dicen que el va preparar la comida", "yo escuche que solo iba a estar de visita", "a mi me dijeron que el pago todos los gastos de la decoración", "no puedo creer que podamos volver a comer algo de ese lugar", "quiero un menú de pollo", "yo quiero algo de carne", "yo solo quiero verlo a el, dicen que es muy guapo", "ademas es soltero".

–Ese tonto parece que se ha vuelto popular entre las chicas del distrito– dijo Aki sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia –Creo que tienes mas competencia Mayu, tienes que decirle lo que sientes–.

–Ya te dije que solo es mi amigo de la infancia Aki– le contesto una sonrojada Mayumi.

Algo dentro de la rubia pareció removerse ante los comentarios de las chicas que se encontraban formadas y sobre todo ante lo dicho por Aki –De quien están hablando– pregunto con un tono mas seco del que pretendía.

–Recuerdas que de platique de que habíamos invitado a un compañero nuestro, pues resulta que el trabajaba justo en el local que nosotros escogimos hacer, por eso lo invitamos e incluso accedió a preparar la…– respondió Mayumi al tiempo que era interrumpida por Aki.

–Bueno, bueno, basta de platicas, ya después tendremos tiempo para que Erina conozca a tu amigo, por ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar, andando– sentencio la oji-azul, arrastrando a las dos chicas que se volteaban a ver con vergüenza ante la mirada de todas las personas, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta que era custodiada por un chico vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul.

Erina miraba con incredulidad al joven que tenia en su camisa unos símbolos blancos que le eran imposibles no identificar.

–Bienvenidas a Yukihira– les dijo un joven de cabello negro.

–Es una broma verdad– dijo una Erina estupefacta ante el letrero de fondo rojo y letras blancas que se extendía por arriba de la puerta del aula.

–Conoces el local Erina– le pregunto Mayumi ante la reacción de la rubia.

Pero el corto circuito que había causado el nombre y el letrero en su cabeza le impedía dar una respuesta coherente de lo que le estaban preguntando o incluso saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, por lo que un forma automática la hicieron tomar asiento en una de mesas que se encontraban junto a la ventana y que tenia de vista el área deportiva del festival, miraba escéptica todo el lugar que la rodeaba y observaba como había letreros pegados en la pared con los menús que iban a servir, así como las mesas tenían un mantel que simulaba madera e incluso una barra con bancos mas altos.

–Creo que tu amiga nunca había estado en un festival con este tipo de actividades– le dijo Aki a su mejor amiga, ambas observaron como Erina giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando la decoración, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la rubia y mirando a Mayumi le dijo —Bueno, ustedes quédense en ese lugar y yo iré a cambiarme para poner en marcha esto–.

–Estas bien Erina– pregunto Mayumi.

–Eh, si, si, es solo que me sorprendió este lugar– le contesto la rubia posando su mirada en una larga cortina de color rojo que dividía una porción del aula.

–Este es el lugar del que hablaba antes, aquí es donde todos los que ves en esta aula tienen recuerdos de la comida y de los grandes momentos que pasamos juntos– Erina observo como los labios de Mayumi se transformaban en una amplia sonrisa y como iniciaba una serie de comentarios acerca de aquel lugar y lo especial que era para todos.

Todo lo que estaba escuchando de su acompañante comenzó a perder fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras que había dicho Aki y no podía dejar de sentir un hueco en el estomago al ver a la chica castaña que tenia delante suyo; no era una chica para nada fea, su personalidad a pesar de ser algo distraída era en cierta forma cálida y aquella parte era de la ella carecía en todo sentido, ella no era una chica amable, mucho menos cálida en su forma de ser con lo demás y aquello, que había encontrado en varios de sus amigos y amigas era lo que le causaba la misma sensación con ese idiota… inseguridad.

Erina… Erina… el sonido de su nombre la hizo salir de su transe y volver a la realidad de un aula decorada de una forma que le causaba mariposas en el estomago y al mismo tiempo un escalofrío en su columna.

–Disculpa Mayumi, es solo que este lugar es increíble, nunca había ido a un festival como este y la verdad es que todo llama mi atención– se trataba de excusar la rubia.

–No te preocupes, me imagino que si yo fuera al festival de tu escuela estaría de la misma forma– le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Todo aquel ambiente y situaciones causaba que se sintiera un poco mareada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde el inicio debido haberse quedado en la Mansión y esperar a que ese tonto regresara sin mas, el mismo le había dicho que solo estaría ocupado ese día y que no era nada importante como para distraerla de sus deberes, pero llevaba mas de una semana ocupado y eso era lo que mas le irritaba y mas cuando la respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo siempre era, que no tenia importancia, por lo que contra todo pronostico, lo había seguido y ahora se encontraba ante el sentimiento de inseguridad que le comía las entrañas cada vez que alguna chica se acercaba a su "compañero".

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica que tenia en su misma mesa le pregunto –Disculpa que sea tan atrevida Mayumi, pero, acaso estas enamora…– Aquella frase se quedo en su garganta cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron de golpe y un sin numero de personas empezaron a tomar los diferentes lugares libres que había en todo el lugar, transformado todo aquello en un bullicio de risas, gritos y desorden.

–Bienvenidos todos al restaurante-aula Yukihira de este festival escolar, como todos sabrán, escogimos este lugar porque representa uno de los puntos mas importante de nuestro distrito comercial, así que, disfruten la comida, porque el día de hoy tenemos a uno de los 2 chefs del restaurante aquí mismo con nosotros– grito con emoción Aki –Pidan todo lo que quieran y no olviden disfrutar cada bocado–.

La mente de Erina comenzó a girar a mil por hora, no podía dejar de pensar a cuál de los dos chefs se podría referir, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión en su campo de visión de un chico de ojos verdes.

–Aki-san me dijo que ya podía comenzar a tomar sus ordenes, que es lo que quisieran comer el día de hoy– se presento un chico de cabello rubio –Los menús consisten en platos especiales que prepara el chef y por tanto solo tienen que elegir uno de los platillos que tenemos– explico el chico, señalando unos carteles que se encontraban colgados en la parte frontal del aula.

Erina y Mayumi voltearon a mirar los especiales y ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio comprendiendo que lo único que decían aquellas largas hojas de papel era "Menú especial número 1", sin embargo, ninguno explicaba en qué consistía el platillo.

–Pero yo quiero el Menú 11– escucharon a una chica a sus espaldas.

–Lo siento, ese menú no esta disponible para todo el público, pero puedes elegir cualquiera de los otros– explicaba una joven de cabello negro.

–De que estas hablando, el menú dice claramente que es para una princesa, así que tráelo de una vez– dijo molesta.

–Haru-san, disculpa que pregunte esto, pero ese ultimo menú no estaba en los planes originales, que es eso de "Menú especial apto para una princesa"– cuestiono Mayumi.

–Ehhh, la verdad es que fue ese idiota el que colgó eso allí cuando llego, dijo que únicamente lo podía pedir una chica en especifico, no me quiso dar el nombre, pero me dijo que era una chica que estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance y que lo único que iba a sentir era un escalofrío cuando dijera que era como una modelo pero con el peor genio de todo el mundo–. Haru se rasco la nuca y espero paciente que ambas le dijeran su petición, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, la chica rubia que acompañaba a Mayumi se había puesto de pie y caminaba en dirección a la puerta trasera del aula.

–Disculpa, no puedes entrar a ese lugar, es donde estamos preparando toda la comida– le trato de decir el oji-verde.

–Eri–grito Aki, desde lejos, provocando que todos las mesas voltearan en dirección a la rubia, la cual se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta que dividía las aulas.

–Erina, que pasa– pregunto una preocupada Mayumi, al tiempo que varios de sus compañeros se acercaban para rodearla.

–Tu, chef de tercera– grito –Si crees que por poner ese vergonzoso letrero en tus menús, me vas a convencer de decir que tu comida sabe bien, sigues siendo el idiota mas grande que he conocido– dijo con firmeza –Así que ahorrate la humillación y no vuelvas cocinar 1 segundo mas ese condenado platillo– se volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa.

–Por cierto, Haru, puedes traerme un té de jazmín, gracias– le pidió la rubia.

El silencio que se formo dentro del aura era uno lleno de sorpresa y confusión de no saber que es lo que estaba pasando; todos se miraban extrañados ante la actitud que había tomado aquella chica rubia y por la forma en la que ahora cruzaba la pierna y mostraba un gesto de superioridad de todo lo que la rodeaba, nadie quería hacer el primer comentario o siquiera mover un solo músculo.

El sonido de una fuerte carcajada provoco que todos se giraran en la dirección de la mencionada puerta –Menú Yukihira número 11 saliendo– dijo una voz masculina con fuerza.

Unos minutos mas tarde ante el reinante silencio del aula, un joven pelirrojo salía por la puerta trasera y cargaba sobre una bandeja un bol de madera que emitía un olor que provocaba que los presentes comenzaran a babear en cuando el aroma pasaba sobre sus mesas.

"Que preparo", "huele delicioso", "yo quiero uno de esos", era todo lo que se escuchaba en el aula.

El pelirrojo termino por acercarse a la mesa de la chica rubia y coloco con lentitud el bol frente a ella –Huevos Benedictdon versión festival escolar– levanto la tapa y aquel platillo provoco que todos miraran en la dirección que ambos jóvenes se encontraban –Adelante, pruébalo– dijo con un deje de orgullo.

Erina tomo los palillos de madera que se encontraban en la bandeja y suspirando un poco introdujo un poco del platillo en su boca, dejo que los diversos sabores explotaran en su boca y por dentro contuvo todas las sensaciones que aquel platillo le estaba provocando, por lo que dejo que su mente viajara a una gran pradera rebosante de colores.

–Pasable– dijo con firmeza –Volviste a cocinar la salsa 2 segundos más de lo debido– dijo con soberbia.

–O vamos– dijo el chef –Sabes muy bien que eso esta mejor que pasable–.

–Solo en tus sueños podrás preparar algo mejor que eso– le respondió la chica.

–Tu cara termina diciendo otra cosa Erina– sonrío de forma provocadora.

Erina estaba por contestar cuando Aki se puso en medio de los dos y miraba de un lado a otro para tratar de comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en su salón de clases.

–Que demonios esta pasando aquí Yukihira– grito la castaña.

–De que estas hablando– contesto distraído.

–De lo que acaba de pasar cabeza hueca– Aki acerco su cara para ver la reacción del pelirrojo que solo tenia la mirada perdida.

–A te refieres a lo que prepare, pues es un platillo a base de huevo y…–

–No– grito –Cual es tu relación con Erina y de donde la conoces– pregunto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

–A eso, pues…– hizo una pausa para ver las caras de sus compañeros –es mi novia– solo con simpleza.

El silencio que se planto por segunda ocasión en el aula contrastaba con el bullicio que se escuchaba en los pasillos del instituto, pero todo cambio cuando la chica rubia se puso de pie y le receto tremendo golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo que hizo que varios de los chicos rompieran a carcajadas.

–Que fue eso Erina– le recrimino el chico, tratando de mitigar el dolor con una de sus manos.

–No puedes ir por allí diciendo tales cosas– le dijo con el rostro marcado por un fuerte sonrojo.

–O vamos, llevamos saliendo por 6 meses, además no es como si todos en totsuki no supieran ya de lo nuestro y sobre todo es que Mayumi sabia de todo esto–. Soma se acerco a la chica castaña y la empujo de los hombros hasta estar frente a Erina.

–Las presentaciones son lo menos, pero Erina, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga de la infancia y la que me ayudo que llegaras al salón–. Erina miraba a los dos adolescentes que tenia de frente y no podía entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Los engranajes de su mente parecía que se habían oxidado, porque por mas que intentaba darle sentido a todo eso, nada lo tenia, apenas hace unos momentos tenia la sensación de que tendría que agregar el nombre de aquella chica a la ya de por si larga lista de mujeres que pretendían algo con Soma, cuando por fin iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por Mayumi.

–Yo lo siento de verdad Erina, Soma me contó todo desde la semana anterior y no pude decir que no, quería conocerte en persona, porque este tonto no deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo– empezaba a balbucear todo y solo inclino la cabeza en señala de disculpa –Lo siento– dijo.

–Mayumi– dijo la rubia…

–O vamos Mayu, no tienes que pedir disculpas, además aunque no te lo diga, por dentro estaba disfrutando de ver todo lo que hacemos los plebeyos o no Hime-sama– Soma sentó a Mayumi junto a Erina y le sonrió a ambas–Bueno, bueno, hora de volver a la cocina a preparar los siguientes platillos…– se dio la vuelta pero antes de comenzar a caminar volvió a girar y digirió su mirada a la directora de su academia –Bienvenida al festival escolar hime– dijo Soma acercándose y depositando un casto beso en el cabello rubio de Erina, la cual se quedo estática ante lo que había hecho su novio.

–Te dije que no me llamaras asió– grito con enojo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Mayumi solo miraba la interacción de ambos y no podía evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en el fondo de su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo daba gracias de poder volver a ser parte del circulo de aquel chico pelirrojo, al final de cuentas, siempre iban a ser amigos de la infancia y no sabia porque, pero sentía que podía llegar a ser buena amiga de aquella sonrojada chica rubia que sonreía como una completa enamorada, ademas no pensaba hechar a perder ese festival escolar por nada, era su ultimo y tenia un presentimiento que no seria el ultimo encuentro con esa pareja.


End file.
